The Life of a Witch
by StarSaffy
Summary: This is my first story, and Im not to good at summaries. Pretty much, this is a story with Sirius, Remus, and two girls. No James or Peter. It's my version of Sirius and Remus's Lives. Not a good summary, but pretty decent story. Please R


Hey, Im StarSaffy. This is my first story so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of its characters,places, or plots. I do own Saphire Cresant, Kristine Rescent, Most of the students, The Headmistress, The professors, and Phoenix Feather Academy of Magic.

The Beginning

"Sirius! Give that back!" yelled a blonde haired girl, pretending to be mad at her best friend. Amusement must have shown in her aqua eyes, because he just laughed and ran faster, waving her book in the air. Saphire Cresant ran after him, laughing. Sirius Black could easily outrun her because of his long legs and soon slowed to let her catch up. When she finally got there, she sat down to catch her breath, leaning back against a maple tree.

They were both eleven years old. Sirius had black hair that fell elegantly over his mischievous gray eyes. Saphire's silky blond hair fell to just past her shoulders and her eyes also shined with mischief. Sirius handed her book over and sat down himself, watching the rest of the kids play at the park in front of them. Saphire's eyes turned to the sky, and she caught sight of a large brown bird with a white face.

The kids at the park screamed as the barn owl landed on the highest part of the jungle gym. Saphire managed to stifle her laughter, but Sirius didn't have as much luck as he lay on the ground, laughing at the horrified, and now offended, looks on the kids' faces. Soon, Saphire's laughter could be heard throughout the park as well. The owl swooped from the top of the jungle gym to land importantly on Sirius's shoulder, an indignant look in its eye. It held out its leg to reveal a letter tied on. Sirius laughed and untied the letter so that the owl could fly gracefully back into the sky.

They lived in a small town on the edge of a forest, so there were many trees and paths. The two friends followed a worn down path into the woods for about ten minutes before turning off the path and walking past a gigantic oak tree. From there, they walked straight to a large circle of trees that were too clumped together to walk or even see through.

They went straight towards a small Maple tree. Sirius held his hands out for Saphire to step onto, and boosted her up high enough to grab a branch of the tree. She swung herself up onto the branch, and threw down a long vine for Sirius to climb up. When he was at the top with Saphire, they threw the vine down the other side of the tree and used it to lower themselves to the ground.

In the middle of this circle of trees, was a huge clearing with bright green grass, a lake with water clean enough to swim in, a vine coming down from a cherry tree to swing into the water, a giant boulder with a flat top to sit on, lots of wild animals ranging from rabbits to horses, many trees and bushes with different kinds of food, a spring of water coming from the ground, and a small waterfall coming from a rock ten feet above the lake. This was their favorite place.

Saphire was about to open the letter, when she heard an excited whinny, and turned to see a pitch-black filly speeding toward her, carrying her delicate head high and proud, the white five pointed star on her forehead shining brightly in the sunlight. She came to a sudden stop in front of Saphire.

"Hi Gemini!" she said to the wild filly, waiting for a reply. Somehow, the filly could talk to her through her mind. _'_Hi Saffy._'_ Came her reply. '_I see you've gotten your letters.' _"Saffy, you aren't talking to that horse again, are you?"

Gemini let out a low, indignant whinny, warning Sirius about his choice of words. "Sirius, I'd be careful. Gemini doesn't like you calling her that. Besides, you can talk to Saturn and Clover." Saphire said teasingly. "Fine. Can we open our letters now?" he asked. "Sure." She opened her letter and read it. It said:

Dear Miss Saphire Cresant,

We are very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Phoenix Feather Academy of Magic.

Attached is your list of supplies and your ticket to get onto the PF Airline

You may bring one or two of the following animals: Owl, Cat, Rat, Toad, Horse, Dog, or Goat.

Term starts on September 1. We await your owl of acceptance.

Sincerely,

Head Mistress,

Professor Thrince

Saphire and Sirius wore identical grins, and Gemini let out a happy whinny. Saphire turned to Gemini. "Did you hear that Gemini? I can take you with me!" Then said politely. "That is, if you want to come." _'_Of course I want to come! Are you going to take Astro, too?_' _Astro was Saphire's three-year-old German Shepard, Black Lab mix. The dog was another animal that Saphire could speak to through her mind. "Yeah, I am. I couldn't just leave him home. In fact, I think I'm gonna go tell him. I'll come see you tomorrow, Gemini!" _'_Bye Saffy!_' _

* * *

"Astro! Come on! It's time to go get Gemini!" called Saphire. 'Coming Saffy!' replied the solid black dog, as he came bounding up to her. They walked through the woods to the clearing of trees, where they were going to meet Sirius. Astro braced himself as Saphire stepped onto his back and grabbed onto the branch of the tree, quickly taking her weight off of him. "Thanks, Astro. I'll meet you over there." She watched as the dog disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the trees. 

She threw down the vine and dropped to the ground, only to see Sirius being annoyed by his Golden Retriever, Clover. Sirius could communicate with her through his mind, along with a colt from the herd, Saturn. The pure white colt came running towards them, with Gemini by his side. He had a black five-pointed star and was complete opposite colors of Gemini.

Saphire ran over to Sirius who had his eyes shut, trying to tune out the voice of Clover in his head. He didn't even notice her standing next to him as she leaned down and screamed in his ear, "Sirius!" He shot up instantly and looked around. Then realization dawned in his eyes. "Saffy!" was the only thing he managed to get in before Saphire was on the ground laughing, Clover and Astro were barking happily, and Gemini and Saturn were nickering lowly, too. "Sorry, Sirius. It was too good an opportunity to pass up." Then she turned to Gemini and Astro. "Ready to go?" Both of them responded with an eager yes. Saphire put her hand lightly on Gemini's shoulder and the other on Astro's head, Sirius doing the same with his animals. They disappeared from where they were standing and reappeared right outside of the P. F. Airline.

She and Sirius dropped their tickets into the ticket box, and were about to walk onto the train when they were stopped by a girl in her seventh year. "All animals on the train must be either in a cage or restrained by a leash or rope. And if you have none, then I will retrieve one for you from the storage area of the plane." Saphire put on a worried face, and said apologetically, "Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't know. Could you please get ussome collars and halters?"

The girl gave an abrupt nod and walked off in the other direction. As soon as she was out of sight, Saphire turned to Gemini and Astro. "Don't worry, I have no intention of putting any halter or collar on either of you. Just don't let her near you with them, ok?" 'Ok' The girl returned a moment later. "Could you put them on for us? Our horses are really tall and it's hard for us to reach their heads." Sirius asked innocently. The girl gave another nod and walked over to Gemini with a halter and reached to pull it on her.

Gemini tossed her head and backed up. The girl tried again, and the filly pawed the ground impatiently. On the third try, Gemini reared , causing the seventh-year to fall to the ground. Then Saphire walked up to her horse, as if calming her down, and then walked up to the girl, Gemini following closely behind. She held her hand out to the seventh-year and helped her up.

"See, she's much better without a halter, and so are the others." The seventh-year seemed convinced. "Yeah, I can see that. Go on in. My names Lisa Devione, by the way. I'm the head girl from UnicornHorn. If you need anything, you can come find me, or if you're really desperate, you can go find the head boy, David Lancey from DragonClaw."

Sirius laughed and said, "I don't think that we'll be that desperate. Thanks Lisa." "No problem. I'll see you guys later." "Bye." Saphire turned to Gemini and Astro, and signaled for them to follow her onto the plane. It was huge! Gemini and Saturn cantered ahead, and stopped to greet two other horses, a brown and white paint filly, and a black and white paint colt, both with solid colored faces and white moon markings on their foreheads. Astro and Clover played with two other dogs, a collie, golden lab mix, and a pitch-black retriever.

Saphire and Sirius followed their animals to see a boy with sandy brown hair and amber eyes looking curiously at the newcomers. Then he noticed Sirius and Saphire. "Hi. I'm Remus Lupin." He introduced himself. "Sirius Black, and this is Saphire Cresant. Would you mind if we sit with you?" "Sure, but leave room for my friend, Kristina Rescent… Never mind, here she comes."

They looked up from where they were sitting to see a girl with chocolate colored hair and hazel eyes walk up to them. "Hi. I'm Kristina Rescent. And you are?" They introduced themselves, and Kristina seemed happy to have them there.

"Are those your animals?" Saphire questioned. Kristina was only too happy to explain. "Yeah, the Collie, Lab mix, Bubby, and the brown and white paint, Angel, are mine, and the Black Retriever, Knight, and the other paint, Leo, is Remus's. Saphire explained their animals to them, and decided to tell them about their connection with their animals. "Really?" questioned Kristina. "Us too!" The rest of the plane ride was spent talking about Phoenix Feather.

* * *

The plane landed after some time outside of a huge, beautiful castle. It was a long walk to it, though, and Saffy chose to ask Gemini for a ride instead of walk on foot, as did the other three of her friends. They stayed on their horses as they walked through the castle, until they finally reached the great hall, a huge room with four long tables taking up most of the space. 

The four of them dismounted and stood with the huge group of first years like themselves. Professor Thrince then spoke up. Holding up an old worn out wizards hat, she said, "This is the sorting hat, to those of you who don't know. He will decide which house is the best for you to be in. Whether it be UnicornHorn, PixieWing, MermaidFin, or DragonClaw, you can be certain that it is where you belong.

Now as I call your name, please step forward and take a seat on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Sirius was the first of the four to be called. The hat barely touched his head before shouting out UnicornHorn. There was applause from the table that Sirius went to sit at. The same went for the other three, immediately sorted into UnicornHorn. And so begins the story of the The Sun, The Lightning, the Moon, and the Star.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Did I do ok? Please review, and I dont mind constructive critisism either. 

StarSaffy


End file.
